Memorie's Regret
by Hs-5-Hen
Summary: If you think about it, don't you have any regrets? That's why there's a saying "You don't know what you've got till its gone."
1. Tongue Tied

Well, this is the first SasuHina fic I post here in FF. :P

I do hope it's good enough. I had the help of Nessa Is LittleMissReality look to it before i really post it up. I really am grateful for what she has done :) for those who haven't read her fics check it out! they're quite interesting ;D

Disclaimer: own nothing but the story (sobs at the corner). Pathetic.

Song: "Tongue Tied" by Faber Drive

* * *

The lights dim as a man took stage. The spot light switches on as he sat down with his guitar on his lap. A microphone was taken, and he spoke.

"Good evening everyone, to Konoha Kafe. My name is Sasuke and I'll be your performer tonight."

Applause were given as he looked back at his crew and down to his guitar.  
Strumming the guitar to see if it's in tune, he turned back to the audience in the cafe.

"This song is a dedication to my special someone. It's called 'Tongue Tied'." And so he started strumming.

**Bright, cold silver moon  
Tonight alone in my room  
You were here just yesterday  
Slight turn of the head  
Eyes end when you said**

**I guess I need my life to change  
Seems like somethings just not the same  
What could I say**_?_

Sasuke closed his eyes as he remembered that cold feeling again.

_Waking up with a start, Sasuke felt lost. It was still dark, but it felt colder tonight. He panicked and looked around the now half-empty room. She was gone. The night was full, and it was the night Uchiha Sasuke had cried._

He sang louder as memories came back.

**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good love to get me by**

**I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one should get  
Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good love to get me by this time  
**

_That night was perfect. She was perfect, even when tears flowed down her face. He had kissed them away and held on to her shivering form. It had been very different from the other nights they had shared. He felt all the love she had for him. Her every touch sent a warm shiver throughout his body. But that last kiss was something he could never forget. Since, now he understood why in that one single kiss he felt so much emotions flowing through him. It was the kiss of Hinata's goodbye._

**I stare up at the stars  
I wonder just where you are  
You feel a million miles away**

_"I'm sorry Sasuke."_

**(I wonder just where you are)**

_"I just need some time to think from this pain…from our love…from this confusion…from everything." _

**Was it something I said  
Or something I never did  
Or was I always in the way  
(Was it something I did)  
Can someone tell me what to say  
To just make you stay**

_As she had said those words he didn't think she was serious. Whenever they had a fight like this she would always say stuff like this. So he just ignored her words as he silently left that morning. He left with the guys again.  
Adrenaline coursed through his body as the thought of what they were doing went through his mind. He had never said his goodbye, nor did he turn back to wave, because if he did he would have noticed Hinata staring down at him from the window. With tears running down her cheeks and hurt etched on her face._

**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good love to get me by**

It was true as to what people say.

"You don't know what you've got till its gone."

**I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one should get  
Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good love to get me by this time**

He never knew it would hurt this much when she had finally left him. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but the power was too much that it had clouded his thoughts.

_There was so much power he had felt through those little trips he went with his new 'friends', but it was too dark, too dangerous for Hinata to be involved in so he didn't bother telling her about his little adventure._

_One thing led to another, he got hung up with the 'goods' they were given. And that's when he had started to hurt her more, slowly, painfully._

**I know it feels like again  
To want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground  
So we never fall down again**

_He had hurt her till she was completely broken inside. It scared him when he saw through her pearlescent eyes, staring at him with fear, hurt, confusion, and the disappointment, such disappointment.  
He snapped, his irritation leaking through because of all those drugs._

**And what it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it, I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground  
So we never fall down again, again**

_"Stop! Stop, looking at me like that! Stop it!" He roared, his eyes bore through hers, frightening her even more. And that was the first time he had slapped her._

**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cause every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good love to get me by**

**I need a little more help than a little bit  
Like the perfect one word no one should get  
Cause every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I need a little good love to get me by this time**

_The sound of his slap had opened his eyes to what he was doing to her, physically and mentally.  
He knelt down beside her sobbing body, not knowing what to say in this situation. He brought his hand to her shoulder and felt her flinch. It broke him to see her like that, and he hated himself for causing it. As he looked up, he had almost cried from the smile she had given him, it held so much emotion he can't stand what he was doing to her._

_But that's the thing; he had almost cried._

**I know it feels like again  
To want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground  
So we never fall down again**

_That was the night they had made love, and yet she had said her goodbye passionately._

**And what it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it, I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground  
So we never fall down again, again**

Sasuke opened his eyes to the cheering audience. He stood off the stool and bowed as he heard the shriek of girls escalating through the applause, but as he rose his head something had caught the corner of his eye, something purple.  
His head swiftly turned to the direction of the color, only one person had hair nearing that color.

"Yo, teme!" He ignored the voice behind him as his eyes searched through the crowd.

He felt weight on his shoulders, as the voice kept speaking loudly through the cheering crowd.

"Man, look at all these people cheering," He kept searching, hoping that it wasn't just an illusion. "If we keep this up, we might make it big!"

"…-up"

"Hmm, what'd you say? I didn't quite catch that!"

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke muttered, his eyes glued to the crowd.  
Searching.

"Sorry! I can't hear you from this crowd!"

Sighing, Sasuke gave up his search and walked down the stage, ignoring Naruto's shouts. That's when he heard a crash near the cafe's entrance, and everything went silent.

"Hey watch it!" a man shouted, "You should be more careful miss, I was holding glasses there! Someone might've gotten hurt!"

"I'm very sorry! Something happened... And I really have to go, I'll come back later to pay for the damages. Bye!"

His ears perked up at the voice that had apologized. It was familiar, too familiar. A ring was heard from opening the door, and the winter cold came in.  
The slam of door was what made him snap back to reality as he quickly pushed through the crowed. Though it was hard because of the hands grabbing at him, but he had finally made it out only to be disappointed to an empty street.

* * *

So that's what I've got so far.....pls don't hesitate to tell me ur opinion! or questions X)

and I'm not so sure if I would continue this or not it was just a spur of the moment thing, lol~

So review pls!!


	2. I Miss You

This is another spur in the moment, but with more thinking in place (lol~)

While I was rereading the first chapter, one of Avril Lavigne's song came on. And I was like 'Chapter two!' XP  
but after the first sentence I gave up....

but seeing what ppl said about the first one...made me really happy!!  
now i understand how other authors feel when they know at least one person likes their story~

I got the motivation to at least finish it! and with the help of Nessa Is LittleMissReality i have an idea to where this story would go (thank you very much!! :D)

I'm thankful for the reviews from misamisa3, Number 1 OUtcast, and an anonymous person who's name seems to be the same as their comment~~ (lol)

Disclaimer: I would own Naruto...if I was in my own little world :P

Listening to: "I Miss You" by Avril Lavigne

* * *

Chapter 2

"I Miss You"

Hinata didn't know what over came her to go out in this cold. Sure the afternoon sun was out at that time, bright and warm, but as the day grew darker it had become unbearable. Making her wander through the cold streets to find shelter. That's how she had stumbled upon Konoha Kafe in the first place.

The cafe was quite crowded, she guessed it was because of the storm that was raging outside.

Craving for warmth, she head towards the counter by pushing through a crowd of giggling girls, earning cold looks from them. Glaring back, she heard gasps as they noticed her clear white eyes. No one dared mess with a Hyuuga, of course. Her family was well known in this part of town too, so who's to say what a small flick can do?

Sure, being a Hyuuga has their advantages, especially if your father is one of the most powerful man known throughout the continent.

Hiashi Hyuuga owns a great deal of coal mines and oil plantations around the globe. But the power he had grasp with an iron fist is his vast connections and business with the underground black-market. No one dared make a mockery of him if he's in charge of the exchanges, thus making the Hyuugas quite invincible.

People made way for her as she passed on by. Taking off her long scarf, she smiled, thankful for the kindness that was given. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders, making her neck sweat and itch from being wrapped in wool all afternoon. Rubbing the discomfort away, she looked up at the hand written menu at the back of the counter. She smiled when she noticed one familiar script written under the "Daily Specials".

"Oh my, God! Hinata, is that really you?!" a familiar voice gasped out behind the register.

Her eyes quickly darted to the woman that had spoken, her smile widened, showing her pearly-whites*. There behind the counter was Shizune with her short black hair and warm dark eyes*, staring right at her. Hinata quickly walked to the counter to greet the older woman.

"Shizune-san!" Hinata bowed, as she leaned forward to give the older girl a one arm hug, "How has it been? Things have changed since the last time I've been here."

A sigh was let out, while Shizune had her eyes shut with her thumb and forefinger massaging her temples.

"As you can see Hinata," opening her eyes and waving out at the crowd, for Hinata to scan, "business has been flooding, recently."

Quirking a brow, Hinata was confused as to why Shizune would be frustrated by the fact that the cafe was progressing immensely. "And if I can ask, why do you seem frustrated by this, Shizune-san?"

Shizune grinned, just noticing the foreign formality given to her.

"I see those Japanese etiquette classes, your father had let you take for awhile, had payed off." Shizune giggled, as Hinata's cheeks turned a small hue of pink.

"You know you don't need to be formal with me, especially since we are on the first name basis."

Hinata sighed, as her blush receded. "Well, I have been living in Japan for a month doing all kinds of work my father could not attend. So just arriving here, it would take some time to adjust again."

Smiling warmly, Shizune patted the girl's head. "I understand, so cheer up now!"

Hinata pouted at this gesture, getting enough of it from her family and friends. She shook her head, making the hand slide down.

"Stop it, Shizune-san. I'm not a pet, and you haven't even answered my question, yet."

"Yes, yes." '_She is just too cute._' Shizune laughed softly at this thought. "Well, Hinata, as you can see this crowd is not here for coffee or anything edible. Miss Tsunade had recently hired a traveling band, and since they are from out of town, and all, they are now staying in the empty rooms above this cafe."

Hinata's eyes widened at the last statement. "I never knew there was a second floor here," Shizune laughed at this. "But now that you mention it." Hinata looked around herself, and noticed that most of the people here were empty handed from any beverage or snack, but what really surprised her is the amount of girls that had clamored in the small cafe. "And I'm guessing that it's a boy band."

"Good guess," Shizune chirped and grinned at Hinata, she has always been a good observer. "It's a three-guy-one-girl band. They're quite good actually, even if they had just started their band recently."

Hinata smiled at this and ordered her usual hot chocolate and cookie bag, to take home. Waiting for her order Hinata heard claps behind her, some giggling beside her, and someone strumming their guitar.

"Here you are Hinata!" Shizune came back to the counter and handed her a styrofoam cup and a dogie bag. "I even put in some of Hanabi's favorites, it's a way to say 'Hi!' to her when you get home."

Bowing her head, she grabbed the bag of cookies and placed it in one of the big pockets in her coat. "Thanks so much, Shizune-san! She'll definitely like it, especially after all those weeks of eating nothing but sushi all the time*." They both laughed, imagining Hanabi's ecstatic expression to finally have some decent food.

Hinata grabbed her cup of hot chocolate relishing the warmth it was radiating through her hands. She walked through the crowd to find an empty corner where she could enjoy her hot chocolate, when she felt a vibration from one of her pockets. She switched the cup to her left hand, while her right hand searched around her pocket to get to her iphone*. Sliding the white bar, she slid her phone underneath her ear as she switch the cup again.

"Hello?"

"Hinata, thank god I've got a hold of you. You'll never guess how worried I was when I looked outside." She heard a sigh of relief from the other end.

She giggled, "I'm fine Neji, you didn't have to worry that much."

A scoff was emitted through the phone, "Have you seen the weather outside?! It's a freakin' blizzard! How can I not worry when all I can think about is a new kind of popsicle named after you?!"

She cringed and pulled the phone away, letting Neji rant for a few more minutes; better than cutting him off and letting him lecture you for hours.

"Are you quite done?" She asked, as she took a sip from her hot chocolate. '_Mmm, how I missed this._'

There were a few grumbles when Neji finally stated that he'll be picking her up, from wherever she is, in a few minutes. Hinata thanked her cousin telling him that she will be waiting for him at Konoha Kafe. Ending the call, Hinata drank more of her chocolate and faced the stage. '_Finally, a clear view of this new band._'

From where she was standing, the first person she could see would be the red head on the drums. He seems to know where the drums were placed, since he's eyes seem to be closed. But what really made Hinata look at him was the kanji tattooed above his left eye.

'_Love?_'

'_That's quite an interesting word, and place, to be tattooed upon._' Hinata thought, as she looked closely at him. He doesn't seem to have any brows above his eyes, and what she thought to be mascara* seems to be natural around his eyes. '_He's quite interesting, I wonder what color his eyes are?_'

As if reading her mind, he opened his eyes wide, as he drummed louder on this part of the song. His eyes were surprisingly a bright-aquamarine color. 'He's hot.' She shook her head from these thoughts, and quickly glanced over at the only female in the band. She seems to be taller than Hinata, but she doesn't seem any older than her. The way the girl was dress seem to compliment her body greatly, showing curves at the right places. While her long blonde hair was tied in a high ponytail, swishing side to side, while each of her hands played an electric keyboard*.

'_She's good._' Hinata mused, watching with great interest at how the blonde's fingers seem to glide over the keyboards, making the notes echo softly in the cafe. She took a sip at her lukewarm chocolate, as she glanced over at the other side, where another blonde was playing but with a guitar instead. Her face seemed to have gotten warmer when she saw his smile.

'_He's so charming._'

Mentally slapping herself for having those kinds of thoughts again. Is it just her or does it seem that this band consist only of good looking people?*

Both blondes seem to have the same blue eyes, but the guy had a darker shade of it. The brightness from both their faces seem to have made the room brighter as it already was. And the warm smile off their faces was just so inviting. Makes you wonder if they were twins with the same heart and mind.

Hinata giggle softly at how they seem to connect with the crowd, even if they seem to have not met any of them. '_I wonder, if I could ever meet them in person._'

Just as she thought that, her eyes darted to what seem to be the lead singer sitting on the stool. She almost spat her drink out, making her swallow it quickly and choking on it. She pounded her chest, gasping for air, as her face drained from all color.

There strumming the guitar and singing, was Sasuke Uchiha.

Now that the coughing subsided she listened to the lyrics he was singing to. Heart beating wildly to finally see him after all these years. '_Oh my, God! He's really here!__**'**_

**I know it feels like again  
To want to be here again  
And we could help each other off the ground  
So we never fall down again**

**And what it takes I don't care  
We're gonna make it, I swear  
And we could help each other off the ground  
So we never fall down again, again**

Her heart wrench at the words he sung out.

Her hands shook as she placed her half empty cup on the nearest table. Hugging herself, she leaned back to the wall not noticing the weird looks given to her.

'_I need to get out of here._'

Frantically moving through the crowds, she mumbled quick apologies as she had gotten some insults from the people she had pushed aside. Just as she was nearing the exit her phone vibrated, making her eyes dart quickly at her side, thus bumping into the unsuspecting waiter right in front of her, making a huge spectacle.

"Hey, watch it!" the waiter above her shouted.

She quickly stood up and dusted herself off from the dirt from the floor. Iphone in hand, she quickly looked at the caller id and thanked the heavens that it was her cousin, Neji.

"Hello?" She panted, since she had been hurrying to get out of here moments before.

"You should be more careful miss, I was holding glasses there! Someone might've gotten hurt!" She glanced at the waiter, and quickly bowed her head in apology.

"Hinata? What's happening in there?" Neji's voice hollered through her phone. She swore that most of the people could hear it, since it had gotten so quiet.

"I'm very sorry! Something happened... And I really have to go, I'll come back later to pay for the damages. Bye!" She rushed to the door, pushing it to open as wide as it could go, and closing it just as quickly as she had opened it.

"Neji? I'm sorry, I was being clumsy again. Where are you?" She puffed out, quickly wrapping herself with the scarf.

"I'm parked in front of the next store beside the cafe. You better explain what had happened in there or else I'm going in there to find it out myself." She turned her phone off, when she spotted Neji's Black BMW. Neji opened her door, when he saw her nearing the car. She jumped in and said a quick thanks, and she slammed the door shut behind her.

Driving down the sleek road, Neji rounded at the nearest corner for a U-turn. That's when Hinata saw Sasuke coming out of the cafe, through her side of the window.

She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged it tightly, tears flowed down her cheeks soaking her black jogging pants. '_I'm so sorry, Sasuke._'

Neji watched his little cousin cry silently. He brushed back his long brown hair, getting frustrated for being completely clueless as to why she was crying. His eyes darted back and forth from his cousin to the road. He sighed loudly and placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Just this once, I'll drive slowly since I'm afraid you'll get hurt for not wearing your seat-belt right now, but when you finish your sob-fest you better tell me what had happened in there." He glanced at Hinata, when he felt her shoulder shudder from giggling. He heard a mumbled "Thank You." And a "Sorry about the mess." He just chuckled and ruffled her hair affectionately. Her hand swatted his hand away, lightly, mumbling words about "Not being anyone's pet." And "Leave me alone."

He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled as he rounded another corner.

* * *

Note:_  
pearly-whites_* - I have always wanted to say those words XD

_dark eyes_* - I'm so not sure of what color Shizune's eyes are, I just know they're dark

_"especially after all those weeks of eating nothing but sushi all the time"_* - no offense from this quote! I myself is addicted to sushi ever since I was born, but thinking about eating only raw fish for a month can be a drag, or so my brother say XP ....I wanna try it myself :D

_searched around her pocket to get to her iphone_* - don't you just hate it when you have a big pocket and have to find your stuff even if it's the only thing there

_mascara_*- im not sure if im right on this. I know the names!...but i just dont know where they go, even if im a girl :P

_while each of her hands played an electric keyboard_* - you know those double keyboards with one on top of the other

_Is it just her or does it seem that this band consist mostly of good looking people?_* - it's just so frustrating! Most of the characters in naruto are either really pretty or smexy ;D lol~

Well that's all I have to say, haha~ if you have any questions feel free to ask :)

Till next time then~ (waves goodbye)


End file.
